


Do You Trust Me?

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Stiles, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Post-orgasm Cuddles, Sub Derek, trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://sinyhale.tumblr.com/post/73305688509/hace-calor-aqui">Siny's Tumblr post</a> & <a href="http://helenish.tumblr.com/">helenish's</a>  addition of: "SQUINT REAL HARD and you can imagine that someone is about to perform a loving sexual act on Derek Hale that he really, really wants, but is afraid to believe he deserves."</p><p>I saw that and just had to try my hand at a scene.  Hope I did it justice.  ~Anna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Derek exhales, shutting his eyes as he takes a deep breath.  He ducks his head, willing himself to relax.  There’s faint movement off to his right, and the urge to to look burns in the back of his mind, but Derek keeps his head down.  He takes measured breaths, mentally counting as he inhales and exhales.  Derek has managed to reach forty-six when he feels a hand splay over his lower chest.

“You were able to calm your nerves on your own, I see.”

The voice is quiet, gently teasing, yet still causes Derek to momentarily tense.

“Shh, relax.”  The warm hand skims lower, petting down the line of Derek’s body. Fingertips pause over the quivering muscles of his abdomen, and then retreat.  “I said relax.”

Derek nods, silently urging himself to do as he’s told, but only succeeds in worsening the tension his body.  He takes a series of deliberate breaths, blowing them out slowly.

“ _Derek_.”

Derek sighs brokenly.  He knows that tone.

“Hey, hey.”

Warm hands cup both sides of Derek’s neck, invisible fingerprints searing into his skin.  It helps; more than Derek would like to admit.  He gasps softly when the next words are spoken directly into his ear, each one preceded by a gentle squeeze of the fingers around his neck.

“What.  Did.  I.  Tell.  You?”

“To relax.”

There’s a small _tsk_ and then, “No, I meant _before_ that.”

Derek allows himself to open his eyes, head lifting minutely as he answers, “That you’d never hurt me, Sir.”  He swallows, leaning into the strong hands around his throat.  “That my trust was beautiful, rare,” Derek lifts his gaze, each word serving to calm and center him, “and that it was something to be treasured; guarded carefully.”

“Very good.”

Derek’s eyes drift shut as he allows the words of praise to wash over him.  He smiles without realizing it.

“My, my, you look so pleased with yourself.”  The words are gently scolding, but the pressure around his neck eases, “I’d be tempted to say that little smile is ‘downright smug,’ but I know better than to assume conceit.  Don’t I?”

Derek’s lips press together briefly, “One would hope,” a barely stifled laugh makes Derek open his eyes, a tiny grin lifting one side of his mouth as he adds quietly, “considering how much time it took to teach me that particular trick, Sir.”

This time the laugh is full-throated and unrestrained, “Oh, dear boy, have I told you lately just how much I love you?”

Derek beams up at Stiles, “Every single day, Sir.”

“Good.”  Stiles nods, fingertips resuming their caress of Derek’s naked chest, “Wouldn’t want to be remiss in my duties, would I?”

“No, Sir, you wouldn’t.”  Derek sucks in a quick breath at the feel of Stiles’ hand cupping lower.

“Look at me, pet.”

Derek lifts his gaze to meet Stiles’ and leans forward, mouth dropping open at the feel of strong fingers stroking him.  He licks his lips, brows hitching up with each twist of Stiles’ wrist.  It isn’t until Stiles speaks that Derek realizes he’s let his eyes flutter shut.

“Nuh uh uh, keep those gorgeous eyes open.”

Derek opens his eyes. 

“There you are,” Stiles rewards him with a smile, “I want to look in your eyes when you come.  Understood?”

Derek nods, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”  Stiles grins, his hand stroking faster, “Tell me, something…”

Derek blinks heavily, struggling for control, “Anything, Sir.”

Stiles tightens his grip, his other hand smoothing up Derek’s chest and over his right shoulder, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You accepted me,” Derek’s breath shudders out at the feel of Stiles’ thumb sweeping gently back and forth, each stroke of his fist pushing Derek closer and closer to his climax.  He swallows hard, blinking to focus enough to complete his answer, “As is, without a second thought.”  Derek’s mouth drops open and he gasps, lips pulling back from his teeth in a silent growl.  His eyes shut briefly, brows pressing together at a particularly brutal corkscrew of Stiles’ fist.  Derek chokes on a moan; glowing blue irises locking with warm, whiskey brown, “No one’s ever done that for me.”

“Mmm,” Stiles rakes his fingertips through Derek’s sweat-slicked hair, hand fisting to gently tug.   He presses his face into Derek’s throat, lips bussing over his skin, “my beautiful wolf.”

Derek sighs, “Yes, yours.”

Stiles lifts his head, cheek rubbing against Derek’s stubbled chin, “Come for me, precious.”

The command lingers in the air for a heartbeat, Derek’s hands clenching on the chain-link fence above him.  His lips form a silent ‘ _Thank you, Sir_ ’ and then he’s gone, back arching off the metal behind him.  The orgasm hits him hard, each and every muscle in his body clenching tight as he rides wave after wave of pleasure.  Derek keeps his eyes open -locked with Stiles’ own- through the whole thing, earning himself a hungry kiss and additional whispered words of praise.

* * *

It takes a few minutes for Derek to realize that Stiles is speaking to him, and has in fact, been doing so for quite some time.  He opens his eyes and looks around, a little surprised to find that he’s curled next to Stiles on the center of their bed.  Derek doesn’t remember how he got there, never mind when Stiles took him down from the fencing.

“Welcome back.”

Derek moans happily, face pressing into Stiles side, “Thank you.”

Stiles pets a hand over Derek’s shoulders, “How do you feel?”

Derek allows himself a moment to ponder the question.  He rolls his eyes upwards to find Stiles watching him with a bemused smile on his face.  “I feel,” Derek’s eyes drift shut momentarily, “calm.”

“Yeah?”

Derek nods.

“I’m glad.”  Stiles holds a glass up to his mouth, and Derek allows him to guide the straw between his lips.  He follows the gentle _‘drink’_ that whispers against his ear, sipping from the glass carefully.  “Don’t finish it all in one sitting.”

Derek pauses, brows hitching up.  He swallows, gingerly allowing the straw to slip free, “Sorry.”  Derek licks at the remnants of smoothie on his lips, “This one was really good.”

Stiles grins, chuckling under his breath.  “I’m glad you liked it.”  He stretches to set the glass on the nightstand and turns back to pull Derek against his side, “especially since I snuck some kale into it.”  Stiles laughs, arms wrapping around Derek’s back.  “Oh, don’t make that face.  I have it on high authority that the banana and pineapple mask the taste,” he presses a kiss to Derek’s temple, “so there.”

Derek smiles at the kiss, “The strawberries don’t hurt either.”

Stiles squeezes him tighter, “Oh shut up, you.”  He shakes Derek gently, “Let’s see if I ever look up any more recipes to try, ever again.”

Derek laughs, face rubbing over Stiles’ chest, “No!”  He shifts to look at up, voice filled with mock-concern, “If you stop, how will you ever finish your book?”

“My book?”  Stiles arches a brow, “What book?”

A smirk lifts one corner of Derek’s mouth, “You know, your book: _‘How To Sneak Kale -And Other Weird Food- Into Your Werewolf.’”_

Stiles gasps, “Oh!  Why you little-“

Derek laughs, rolling away from Stiles’ tickling fingers, “Okay, okay!  I’m sorry!”  He finds himself sprawled on his back; wrists pinned on either side of his head.  Derek smiles up at Stiles, “I love you.”

The stern look on Stiles’ face lasts another few seconds, before it softens, “I love you too, smart ass.”

Derek bats his eyelashes, “I thought you loved my ass?”

Stiles laughs softly under his breath, “I do.”  He drags his nose along Derek’s and kisses him briefly, “I love all of you.”

“I’m glad.”

“Me too,” Stiles grins, “now shut up and go to sleep.”

Derek’s eyes drift to the nightstand, “Can I have the rest of that?”

Stiles follows Derek’s gaze and quirks an eyebrow, “Then sleep?”

Derek nods slowly, “Mmm hmm, then _lots_ of sleep.”  He shifts to allow Stiles to reach for the glass, moving back into position when Stiles holds it out to him.  Derek opens his mouth, and tilts his chin up slightly.

“Oh, I’m still doing all the work?”

Derek drops his gaze and pouts, “Aftercare.”

Stiles squints at him, “Cute.”  He guides the straw between Derek’s lips, “You’re lucky I love you.”

Derek closes his lips around the straw, “Mmm hmm.”  He finishes the rest of the smoothie in silence, eyes lifting to meet Stiles’.  Once the glass is empty, he releases the straw and smiles, “I’m very lucky.”

Stiles sets the glass aside and shuts the bedside lamp off.  He turns onto his side, legs tangling with Derek’s and smiles, knowing full well that Derek can see him in the dark, “We both are.”  His arm curls around Derek’s waist and hums contently when he feels the glancing kiss along his collarbones.

It doesn’t take very long for either one of them to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Honestly?  It never does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
